teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Episode 7: Enter the Pumpkinhead
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Enter the Pumpkinhead (The next morning in the sky above New York City, our heroes are scouring for Loki’s group in the X-Tornado 2.0) Charmy: What do you suppose Loki’s group’s up to this time? Kayla: Charmy, you heard Elise’s group’s message; They’ve been spotted on the roof of the World Trade Center. Sonic: Yeah. Ace: It’s for sure they’re not there for the view. Vector: That’s what I’m thinking too, Ace. (On the roof of one of the towers of the World Trade Center, Loki’s group is growing impatient as Jack is working on a device) Hunter J: Jack, you oaf, what’s taking so long to make that? Jack: It’ll be ready in a second, Masters. (He finished) Jack: There. This should create a giant force field between the two towers. (He activated it, only for it to malfunction and blow up a small explosion in Jack’s face, covering him in black soot, much to Loki’s group’s anger and annoyance) Vanitas: (Groans a bit in anger) What went wrong now? Jack: Oh no! (He shook the soot off of himself) Jack: I forgot to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow! Eggman: Jack, you bumbling idiot! Cortex: Why are we condemned to work with amateurs? Sephiroth: How should I know? (Up in the air, our heroes spotted them) Knuckles: Hey, Elise’s group is right. Max: There’s those creeps now! Tails: I wonder what they’re up to now? (Then Loki’s group noticed our heroes) Loki: Blast the luck! Myotismon: The Mobians are here! (Eggman grabbed the damaged device and packed it) Eggman: And there’s no time to finish the experiment! (They and Jack began to retreat) Cortex: Quickly! We cannot risk losing this equipment! (Our heroes gave flat looks as they watched Loki’s group and Jack got away) Shadow: The cowards. Espio: It’s just like Loki’s group to run away. Soarin: You said it. Silver: We’ll never catch them now. Dingodile: Looks like the party’s over, mates. Charmy: We might as well boogie out of here. (Back in the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith are meditating when our heroes returned and spoke with them) Shadow: Bad news, Masters Cloud and Aerith. Sonic: Loki’s group is up to something, but they ran off before we could discover what. Blaze: All we know is, it had something to do with the twin towers. Cloud: Sooner or later, they will reveal their plan. Aerith: Until then, we can only wait. (After getting up with Cloud, Aerith then placed a pizza into the brick oven and set the timer) Tiny: Yeah, and eat! Charmy: These mutants are mondo hungry! (A few minutes later, the oven beeped. Then Cream pulled it out with the wooden tray) Cream: Look alive, guys. Dingodile: Coming at us! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (Then after Cream placed the pizza on a plate on the table, Sonic sliced the pizza into slices and then they enjoyed it) Snake: Mmm! Now thisssss issss a mouthful! Yuffie: You said it. (Out on the Hudson River on a garbage barge, Loki’s group and Jack are riding on the garbage with flies flying around them and Loki’s group is livid at their failure) Cortex: Months of work ruined! Eggman: You said it. (Then Loki’s group glared at Jack) Loki: You imbecilic incompetent! Hunter J: Thanks to you, we now have to grovel before that hateful bag-eyed mask, Uka-Uka and his group. Jack: But why, Masters, a garbage heap? Cortex: Because this is the site they chose for the transdimensional convergence. Eggman: That’s right. Sephiroth: I think they did it just to annoy us. (Then Vanitas’ communicator beeped) Vanitas: That must be Uka-Uka’s group now. (He answered) Vanitas: Loki’s group here. Mephiles: (On-screen, sneeringly) Well, Loki’s group, how’s the air down there? (Uka-Uka’s group laughed evilly a bit at Mephiles’ sneering comment as Loki’s group glared flatly) Myotismon: (Flatly) Very humorous. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Well, have you disposed of those annoying colorful pests yet? Loki: There’s been a setback. (Loki’s group glared at Jack) Loki: Thanks to our miserable excuse for an assistant! (Back in the Jotundrome in Dimension X....) Uka-Uka’s group: Enough! Oxide: The Mobians must be destroyed! (Back in New York City....) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Before we begin our conquest of Earth. Loki’s group: Well, we need more help! Eggman: Send us Cortex’s men, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot. Cortex: Eggman’s right! Sephiroth: Maybe brains and brawns will work where only brains have failed. (Jack got nervous. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group thought it over while the henchmen got eager and excited with hopeful looks, then to their happiness, Uka-Uka’s group gave in) Uka-Uka’s group: (To Loki’s group) Very well. (They turned to the henchmen) Demidevimon: We’re sending you all back to Earth immediately. Uka-Uka’s group: So get ready. (The henchmen cheered a bit and high-fived) Ripper: (Laughs crazily a bit) Oh, boy! (Back in New York City....) N. Gin: (On-screen) We’re ready to open the portal. (Back in the Jotundrome....) N. Gin: But the interdimensional energy balance is very fragile at the moment. N. Brio: We can’t send these guys without having someone sent back to Dimension X in exchange for them. (Back in New York City, Loki’s group thought it over, then looked over at Jack, and after smirking evilly at Jack, much to his concern, they turned to Uka-Uka’s group) Myotismon: No problem. Eggman: We have the perfect candidate. (Then a portal appeared in front of them. Then with evil smirks, Loki’s group grabbed Jack, who got concerned) Loki’s group: Good riddance to bad rubbish! Jack: But Masters...! (But too late, Loki’s group threw Jack through the portal and he disappeared, screaming. Then the henchmen jumped through the portal and into the garbage near Loki’s group. As they recovered, they wiped some garbage off of themselves as the portal vanished) Mummymon: Thanks, Bosses. Cubot: We had enough to eat anyway. Arukenimon, Orbot, and Tribot: Yeah. Cortex’s men: Thanks for rescuing us, Bosses. (Loki’s group rolled their eyes in annoyance) Vanitas: Don’t push your luck! Myotismon: We didn’t do it out of kindness. Loki: You’re here to help us eliminate the Mobians. (The henchmen got determined) Koala: Oh, yes! Komodo Joe: No problem, Bosses! Moe: Those furballs are history. Ripper: Along with their human boy allies. Pinstripe: So, like, what do we do now? (Loki’s group thought over something, and got an idea) Loki: We’ll strike at their weakest point. Loki’s group: Elise Oriana III and their group. (At the Channel Six building’s office, Elise’s group is working away on their computers when a delivery boy arrived and got their attention, carrying a pot of pink exotic flowers) Delivery boy: Elise Oriana III? Elise: That’s me. Delivery boy: I’ve got a flower delivery for you. (Then Tai’s group came in and noticed) Palmon: Oh, my goodness. Mimi: How romantic. Twilight Sparkle: Who’s it from? Elise: I don’t know, guys. (Fluttershy took the flowers) Fluttershy: Somebody grabbed it before Elise could look at the card. Rainbow Dash: That is, if it had a card. (They shrugged and then Fluttershy smelled the flowers) Fluttershy: It has such a strange fragrance! Applejack: Do you suppose it’s from Christopher’s group? Tai: Or the Mobians? Pinkie Pie: Not sure. Matt: Why don’t we head over to the sewers and thank them? Elise and Tai’s groups: Good idea. (They head out, with Fluttershy still carrying the flowers. Outside the Channel Six building, the delivery boy walked out and headed down near an alleyway when Vanitas pulled him aside into the alleyway) Vanitas: You just made a delivery to Channel Six. Delivery boy: (Nervously) Y-Yes. Yes, sirs and ma’am. To Elise Oriana III. Loki’s group: Excellent. Sephiroth: You’ve done your job well. (They chuckled evilly a bit as the delivery boy stuttered nervously and then fainted. At the sewer lair, Elise and Tai’s groups approached the front door, with Elise’s group practicing their “Thank you” speech to Christopher’s group) Elise’s group: And we just wanted to say, thank you, for these flowers. (They turned to Tai’s group for support) Allison: How was that? Tai’s group: Perfect. Spike: Thanks. (Then Elise knocked on the door and Cloud and Aerith answered) Aerith: Elise and Tai’s groups, what brings you here? Rarity: We wish to talk to Christopher’s group and the Mobians, Cloud and Aerith. Aerith: They’re not here. Cloud: Is something wrong, guys? Fluttershy: Well, they sent us this gorgeous plant. (She showed it) Fluttershy: And we came by to thank.... (Cloud and Aerith recognized the flowers in shock) Cloud and Aerith: A Doku Plant?! Elise and Tai’s groups: (Confused) A what plant? (Cloud and Aerith snatched the flowers from Fluttershy and quickly threw them into a nearby garbage can) Sunset Shimmer: What’s wrong, Cloud and Aerith? Trixie: Why did you...? Cloud: Guys, listen to me and Aerith! Aerith: Did any of you inhale the blossoms? Fluttershy: I was the only one who did. It had such a lovely fragrance. (Cloud and Aerith got concerned, much to Elise and Tai's groups’ notice) Agumon: Is that plant bad? Cloud and Aerith: Very bad. Sora: How bad is it? (Suddenly, before Cloud and Aerith could answer, Fluttershy felt dizzy and weak, concerning Elise and Tai’s groups, Cloud, and Aerith) Fluttershy: (Weakly) Suddenly, I feel so strange.... And.... I can’t, stand.... (Then she collapsed, only for Cloud to catch her) Heroes: Fluttershy! (Cloud tried to shake her awake upon noticing her unconscious) Cloud: Fluttershy, wake up! (But she wouldn’t wake up as she groaned weakly. Then they got concerned even more) Joe: My guess; The plant was poison, right? Cloud and Aerith: Yes. (Then Aerith felt Fluttershy’s forehead and got concerned) Aerith: (Gasps) She’s burning with a fever! (The group got concerned) Heroes, except Aerith: Fluttershy! (In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Traag and Granitor dragged a struggling panicked Jack towards a disintegrator unit as Uka-Uka’s group watched and Demidevimon worked on a pumpkin soup with two pumpkins sitting on the table he’s at) Jack: (Screams a bit) But I can be of help to you! I’m a scientist with a sense of humor! Uka-Uka’s group: So are we. Tropy: And we don’t need the assistance of a measly Earth creature. Jack: But you have Loki’s group helping you, and they’re mea, (Corrects himself) I mean, Earth creatures! N. Brio: Only because they are useful to us than you. Demidevimon: (While making his pumpkin soup) So there! Jack: (Pleading) This isn’t fair! I want to go home then! I don’t want to die! Think about my offer for the future! Please, please! (Annoyed, Demidevimon grabbed one of the pumpkins) Demidevimon: SHUT UP!! (He throws the pumpkin at Jack, causing it to get stuck on Jack’s head with his hat flying off his head. After Traag and Granitor released Jack, the scientist struggled to remove the pumpkin from his head) Uka-Uka: Into the disintegrator unit with him! (Then Traag and Granitor shoved Jack into the disintegrator unit and the door closed as Jack, his head still trapped in the pumpkin, pounded on the door) Jack: (Muffled) Let me out! (Then Traag pushed a button on the controls near the door and backed off) Traag: Disintegrator unit activated. Granitor: This may get messy. (They back off. In the disintegrator unit, Jack continued to bang on the door) Jack: (Muffled) There’s been a terrible mistake! (Then the disintegrator unit hummed and it zapped Jack. As he let out of blood-curdling scream, his body got shocked and then the pumpkin stuck on his head morphed all over his head in a grotesque way. Then, to Uka-Uka’s group, Traag, and Granitor’s surprise, the disintegrator unit’s door exploded, and then as smoke poured out of the disintegrator unit, a figure emerged from within. Then, after the smoke cleared, it is revealed to be Jack, now with a pumpkin head with a small green root stub on top, lacking ears, hair, and a nose, pumpkin cut-out-like teeth and regular teeth, and his eyes are glowing yellow, and he is livid as he grabs his hat he dropped and puts it back on) Jack: No container can hold me! Granitor: An apparent malfunction in the disintegrator unit! Traag: Must’ve been the pumpkin Lord Demidevimon threw at him. Demidevimon: I had no idea. Uka-Uka: Get him! (He, Granitor, and Traag then attempted to grab Jack, but he jumped out of the way and ran off) Uka-Uka’s group: After him! (Traag and Granitor ran after him) Oxide: Demidevimon’s got a pumpkin soup to make. Demidevimon: Exactly. (Then Uka-Uka’s group, except Demidevimon who stayed behind to continue making his pumpkin soup, ran after Jack as well. As he ran, Jack quickly noticed some laser guns and a scythe-like sword in a container. Then he grabbed a nearby crowbar and smashed the glass. Then he grabbed a laser gun and the sword after throwing aside the crowbar and ran to the transdimensional portal room. Then he proceeded to type on the controls quickly to activate the portal) Jack: Treat me like garbage, will they? (Then Uka-Uka’s group, including Demidevimon who is holding his bowl of finished pumpkin soup, Traag, and Granitor arrived) Uka-Uka’s group: Stop! (They charged at Jack, but as the portal activated, Jack fired his laser gun at them, stunning them and making Demidevimon drop and spill his pumpkin soup on the floor. Then Jack jumped through the portal and got away as the portal closed behind him. Back in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group, Traag, and Granitor recovered and got angry) Traag: He got away! Granitor: After him! (Uka-Uka’s group stopped them) Uka-Uka’s group: Wait! Uka-Uka: I suggest we have Loki’s group and their goons get to him. Tropy: So they can make him pay for what he did to our disintegrator unit! Demidevimon: (Pointing at his spilled soup) And make him pay for spilling my pumpkin soup! (They glare at Demidevimon, which made him clear his throat and make an additional agreement) Demidevimon: Or the other payback for him. (Back in the sewer lair on Earth, Elise and Tai’s groups, Cloud, and Aerith are caring for a fevered comatose Fluttershy, who is laying in bed. Then our heroes came in in concern, having been called by Elise and Tai’s groups, Cloud, and Aerith) Christopher: We’re back, Masters Cloud and Aerith. Shadow: What’s the eme...? (Then they noticed Fluttershy’s condition and got concerned) Braeburn: (Gasps) What’s happened to Fluttershy?! Elise: Someone sent us a Doku Plant, which, according to Cloud and Aerith, is a rare flower from the Far East. Cloud: That’s right. Aerith: Its fragrance is deadly. (Our heroes got concerned, mostly Braeburn) Braeburn: Deadly?! Fluttershy! Charmy: Is she...? Cloud: No, not dead. Allison: Just burning with a fever while in a coma. Izzy: But she will not last long unless Cloud and Aerith can prepare an antidote. Aerith: But to do so, Cloud and I will need a Gazai Leaf from a Gazai Plant. Cloud: But Aerith and I don’t know where one may be found in this part of the world. (Twilight Sparkle pulled a flower book out and showed the image on a page of a Gazai Plant, which looks like the Doku Plant, except the flowers are colored white with gold tips) Twilight Sparkle: Here’s what it looks like, according to Cloud and Aerith. (Our heroes realized immediately) Cosmo: Hey, there’s a greenhouse uptown that sells rare plants. Braeburn: (Hopefully) They have that there? Cosmo: Of course, we might find some there. Dingodile: Well, come on! Braeburn: And as Charmy always says; Let’s haul fur! (Elise and Tai’s groups got determined) Elise and Tai’s groups: We’re going with you! Adagio: Fluttershy’s our friend as well! Palmon: And we’re gonna help get that Gazai Plant! (Our heroes looked at each other in determination and gave in) Heroes: Okay! (Then they hurry out when Cloud and Aerith, staying behind, spoke up, stopping them) Cloud: Hurry, everyone! Aerith: Without the Gazai Leaf, Fluttershy will not survive beyond nightfall. (Our heroes understood) Yuffie: Until nightfall. Got it! (Then our heroes head out in determination to save Fluttershy from certain death. In an abandoned warehouse, Loki’s group and their henchmen are contacted by Uka-Uka’s group about Jack’s mutation and escape) Myotismon: Jack turned into what?! Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) A pumpkinhead, that’s what! Demidevimon: (On-screen) It must have been me throwing a pumpkin at him to shut up his whining that made him that. N. Gin: (On-screen) Ergo, instead of vaporizing him, it cross-mutated him into the pumpkinhead we described. Sephiroth: And you let him escape through the portal? Loki’s group: (Sarcastically) Brilliant! Uka-Uka: (On-screen) We didn’t have to warn you, you know. (In the alleyway, our heroes continued their way to the direction of the greenhouse) Braeburn: Cosmo, this nursery of yours better have one of those plants. Twilight Sparkle: Because if we don’t, Fluttershy might.... Tails: Never doubt Cosmo, Braeburn and Twilight Sparkle. She knows plants because.... Braeburn: I know. She’s a Seedrian, which is a plant creature. Twilight Sparkle: Who understands and has control over floral life. Cosmo: I didn’t get the nickname White Seed for nothing because of Tails. Tikal: Well, we better hurry. Charmy: Yeah, guys. Tiny: Tiny’d hate for this to turn out to be wild Gazai chase. (Elsewhere in the city, Jack appeared from the portal, his laser gun and scythe-like sword prepared) Jack: Time for revenge! I must have revenge against my enemies! (Then he noticed our heroes approaching and hid behind an alleyway) Jack: The Mobians and their allies! (Then he jumped out and fired his laser at our heroes, who dodged upon noticing) Heroes: Whoa, what the...?! Amy: What’s that? Dingodile: Whatever it is, it’s big, orange, and mean. Knuckles: And it’s definitely ticked off! Tai: Ticked off with a T! (Then Jack ran at them, aiming his laser gun with an evil smirk) Commercial break (As Jack got closer, he fired his laser gun at our heroes, making them dodge) Sonic: Guys, scatter! Tentomon: My sentiments exactly! (They took shelter in either a dumpster or some garbage cans. Then Sonic threw his katana at a clothesline hanging some laundry above Jack and the line of clothes tangled Jack up. As he struggled to free himself with his scythe-like sword, our heroes came out of hiding and got curious) Rouge: Where’d that thing come from, Silver and Omega? Elise: Scan it quickly! (Silver and Omega were about to scan Jack, but then Jack freed himself and fired away again. After dodging some more, our heroes retreated into a manhole down into the sewers, quickly closing the manhole from behind. Angered, Jack grunted a bit in anger) Jack: (Grunts a bit in anger) They’ve escaped! (Then he quickly looked up in realization and then smirked evilly upon realizing something else) Jack: But Loki’s group won’t! (Then he glared at his reflection at a nearby glass window after approaching it) Jack: They’re the ones responsible for what happened to me! (Then he ran off to find Loki’s group. In the sewers, our heroes ran) Charmy: I’m mondo confused. Yuffie: Where’d that pumpkin-headed freak come from, anyway? Tails: Beats me. Silver: But Omega and I were able to sense that there was something familiar about that creature. Omega: Like we’ve met him someplace before. Charmy: Like where, the pumpkin patch of the Great Pumpkin? Vector: (To Charmy flatly) You’ve been watching too many “Peanuts,” have you? Shadow: But I can’t shake the feeling that it’s got something to do with Loki’s group. Braeburn: Forget Loki’s group! Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups: (Surprised) Braeburn! Braeburn: We’ve got to track down that Gazai Leaf and fast! Cosmo: My sentiments exactly! Sonic: This time, we’ll take the Mobian blend. Tiny: Agreed! Tiny’s feet are killing Tiny! (Up on a rooftop of a building at the surface, Loki’s group and their henchmen are on lookout for Jack) Orbot: It’s no use, Bosses. Cubot and Tribot: Nowhere to be seen. Koala: How are we gonna find this pumpkinhead in a burg this size? Vanitas: If it really is Jack, he’ll be looking for us as well, you Macho Bear! Pinstripe: That’s right, Macho Bear! Koala: Don’t repeat Boss Vanitas like a parrot, Smart-Aleck! Pinstripe: (Preparing to grab his tommy gun) Hey! Leave my mother out of this! (But the Komodo Brothers restrained him. Suddenly, some lasers are fired at them, causing them to dodge and the Komodo Brothers to release Pinstripe. They looked and saw Jack charging at them, aiming his laser gun at them) Komodo Joe: I think we found him, Bosses. (Then Jack fired some more, but Loki’s group and their henchmen dodged again) Loki: That’s Jack, all right. Sephiroth: (To the henchmen) Bring him down, you fools! (Then the henchmen, except Pinstripe, fired their laser guns and stunned Jack. As he recovered, Loki’s group and their henchmen walked up to him with Pinstripe aiming his tommy gun at him) Jack: (Angrily) Why are you attacking me?! Myotismon: Well, why are you attacking us?! Hunter J: I thought we were friends?! (Jack glared bitterly) Jack: Some friends! (He got up angrily and glared at the henchmen while pointing at the henchmen angrily) Jack: You guys always liked these mutants better. (Then he pointed at Loki’s group accusingly) Jack: Besides, it’s your fault that I’m this hideous, pumpkin-headed monster. (Loki’s group was about to argue back when they stopped and turned to each other, as if secretly having a plan) Loki: Huddle. (They huddle and whispered silently. Then they turned to Jack with pretend sympathy) Loki: No. Actually, Jack, it was all the Mobians and their allies’ fault, don’t you remember? (Jack got confused) Jack: (Confused) The Mobians and their allies? (Pondering) But I thought.... Eggman: True we sent you back to Dimension X. Cortex: But the reason we did was because we were frustrated at the Mobians and their allies, and we wrongfully took our anger out on you. (He secretly winks at Loki’s group and their henchmen) Cortex: Right? (Loki’s group and their henchmen pretended to agree) Loki: So, basically, the Mobians and their allies were also the ones who sent you to Dimension X. Vanitas: In other words, they are the enemy. Loki’s group: Not us. (Jack, after pondering, surprisingly fell for the lies) Jack: That’s right. We used to fight the Mobians and their allies together. Myotismon: And together we will fight them again. Loki: Find them, and you shall have your revenge against them! (Jack got determined and then smirked evilly in agreement) Jack: I will! (Back in the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith continued to watch over Fluttershy) Aerith: Rest, our child. (Then Cloud’s Mobiancom beeped and he answered) Cloud: Yes? (Up in the air at the surface, our heroes are flying the X-Tornado 2.0 towards the greenhouse) Sonic: Masters Cloud and Aerith, we have, according to Cosmo, a lead on the Gazai Plant. (Back in the sewer lair....) Cloud: If Fluttershy does not receive the antidote soon, Aerith and I fear it may be too late. Aerith: Please hurry. (At the surface....) Sonic: You betcha! (They hung up. Then they landed the X-Tornado 2.0 near the greenhouse and after the Mobians, Tiny, and Dingodile disguise themselves as florists, they hurry inside and looked around in amazement) Charmy: Whoa! Man, dig that dampness! Cosmo: Yes. Vector: Just like the egg I was born in. (They noticed the Gazai Plant and Cosmo took it) Cosmo: Here it is! Allison: The Gazai Plant! Izzy: Exactly like the one in Cloud and Aerith’s book! (Our heroes got happy) Tiny: Awesome! (Then the greenhouse owner walked up to them) Greenhouse owner: You are most fortunate. That is the last remaining Gazai Plant in the Western Hemisphere. Tails: Well, say goodbye to your Gazai Plant. (Elise then payed for the Gazai Plant with her credit card. Outside, our heroes headed for the X-Tornado 2.0) Elise: Lucky for us, this greenhouse accepts credit cards. Silver: Why didn’t you use cash? (A short pause) Elise: I didn’t think I needed cash. Snake: (Jokingly) That figuressssss. Ace: (Jokingly) I’ve always said you didn’t have enough “Cents.” (They laugh a bit) Elise: That’s a good joke. Ace and Snake: Thanks. Dingodile: Anyway, let’s get cooking, mates. (Nearby, Jack spotted them) Jack: The Mobians and their allies! I’ve found them! (He pulled his laser gun out) Jack: They shall pay dearly for what they’ve done! (He laughs evilly a bit. In an abandoned building, Loki’s group and their henchmen are practicing Jack’s new invention and the Komodo Brothers are being the guinea pigs for it) Komodo Brothers: Is this where you want us to stand, Bosses? Loki’s group: Exactly. Cortex: Just hold that pose. (He pushed some buttons on a controller. Then a spider-like robot appeared from behind the Komodo Brothers and grabbed them) Komodo Brothers: What?! Moe: Hey, Bosses! (Then the robot tied the Komodo Brothers up together like mummies with rope) Komodo Joe: Hey! What are you doing to us?! (Then the robot dragged the rope holding the Komodo Brothers up the wall) Moe: Wh...?! Bosses! (Then the robot hung the Komodo Brothers upside-down on the rope like a cocooned fly trapped in a spider web while Loki’s group and the henchmen are impressed) Cortex: Not a bad test if I do say so myself. Komodo Brothers: Hey.... (In a sing-songy voice to each other) We passed a test. Ripper: Goody-goody! (He laughs crazily a bit) Mummymon: What is that thing, Bosses? Arukenimon: And why is it like me, a spider? Eggman: One of Jack’s last inventions before his unfortunate, (Struggles to make a right word) uh, (He gets it) accident. Vanitas: (Eyeing the Komodo Brothers) And I think we’ve got the perfect name to name it after you both. (The Komodo Brothers got flattered) Komodo Joe: Gee. Thanks, Boss Vanitas. Moe: You calling it the Spider Sword? Loki’s group: Nope. We’re calling it the Knucklehead. (The Komodo Brothers then glared flatly) Komodo Joe: (Flatly) Wow. Moe: (Flatly, sarcastically) What a fascinating name. (Then Loki’s communicator beeped and Loki answered to find Jack calling them) Jack: (On-screen) I found them, Masters. Loki: Excellent, Jack! Myotismon: Where are you? (Jack suddenly got confused) Jack: (On-screen) Uh, I’m not sure. (He suddenly perked up with an evil smirk) Jack: (On-screen) But there’s a great pizza parlor on the corner. Vanitas: Well, that narrows it down, you gourdhead! Cortex: But never mind. We can hone in on your signal. Eggman: Just stay there and don’t let the Mobians and their allies get away! (Loki hangs up and Myotismon turned to Sephiroth and Vanitas) Myotismon: Cut the Komodo Brothers down and let’s go meet Jack. Sephiroth: Understood. Vanitas: Easy as one, two, three. Loki: This time, those Mobians and their allies are ours! (Then Sephiroth and Vanitas cuts the rope, freeing the Komodo Brothers, making them fall on the ground with a plomp as they’re freed, making them groan in pain a bit from the fall. Out on the streets, our heroes are walking when a laser shot on the ground in front of them. Then Tails noticed Jack) Tails: Uh, don’t look now, guys. But I think we’ve been spotted. (They noticed Jack as well and Jack fired a few more lasers at them, making them dodge) Chris: In fact, you’re sure of it, Tails! Amy: What does that pumpkinhead want now?! Max: None of us has any idea! (They run for the X-Tornado 2.0) Kayla: Head for the X-Tornado 2.0, guys! Allison: My sentiments exactly! (Then a van pulled up in front of them, blocking the way) Charmy: Man, there’s never a crossing guard when you need one. Vector: (Shouting to the driver) Hey, pedestrians have the right of way! (Then the van opened, revealed to be Loki’s group driving the van) Loki: Pedestrians, yes! Colorful animals, no, loudmouth! (They climbed out of the van) Heroes: Loki’s group?! (Then Eggman fired his laser gun at our heroes, but they dodged) Sephiroth: We knew that Doku Plant would lure you here. (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit in agreement) Vanitas: Your sentimental side will be the finish of you! (Then Eggman fired again, but they dodged. Then Tails pulled his bo stick out as he and Braeburn got determined) Braeburn: Tails and I’ll handle this one, guys. Tails: Mobian Power! (Then Tails and Braeburn charged at Loki’s group and with one fling from the bo stick thanks to Braeburn, Tails flew at Loki’s group and kicked them down like dominoes) Tails: The bo stick is mightier than the blaster. (Then Loki’s group smirked evilly as they recovered and Eggman pulled out the remote) Eggman: Come, our robot beast. Cortex: We have a job for you. (Then the Knucklehead emerged from the van and walked towards Tails and Braeburn) Braeburn: What’s going on?! (Then the Knucklehead jumped on Tails, much to our heroes’ shock) Hunter J: “Step into my parlor.” Said the Knucklehead to the fly. (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit at Hunter J’s cruel joke) Vanitas: Mother, that’s a good one! (Our heroes got determined) Sonic: Quick, we’ve got to help Tails! Charmy: You said it! Applejack: Our two-tailed friend’s up to his tails in trouble! (They charged at the Knucklehead to help Braeburn rescue Tails, who is being tied like a mummy by the rope from the Knucklehead) Myotismon: Ready for the second surprise? (Our heroes got confused) Loki’s group: Henchmen! (Then the henchmen jumped out of the van, ready to fight, with Arukenimon and Mummymon in their beast forms) Mummymon: Here we are, Bosses. Pinstripe: Ready to shoot and loot! Heroes: (Shocked) Them again?! Cortex: (Mockingly) Yes, again! Arukenimon: Say “Goodbye,” Mobians and allies. (Then the henchmen fired their laser guns and tommy gun at Sonic first, but Sonic deflected the shots with his katanas and the lasers and bullets struck the Knucklehead, saving Tails) Cortex: (Groans a bit in anger, to the henchmen) You cretins! Eggman: (Angrily to the henchmen) Now look what you’ve done! Ripper: But we didn’t know he was gonna do that. Cubot: I don’t even know what “Cretins” means. Orbot: Look it up in the dictionary. Tribot: That will teach you it’s definition. (After Sonic used his katanas to cut the rope cocoon, freeing Tails, our heroes ran to the X-Tornado 2.0 with the Gazai Plant in tow, with the Mobians, Tiny, and Dingodile having taken their disguises off) Tails: Thanks, Sonic, guys. That was a real tight squeeze. Sonic: Don’t mention it. Dingodile: Time to move, mates. Rarity: Indeed. (They boarded the X-Tornado 2.0 and they flew into the air) Knuckles: Fluttershy, here we come. Tikal: Hang in there. (Then Jack flew up to them with his jetpack) Jack: Not quite, my fellow mutants and meddlers! (Then Jack fired at the mechanism holding the blimp to the X-Tornado 2.0, causing the X-Tornado 2.0 to fall towards the ground) Espio: Hang on! Matt: We’re gonna crash! (They continued to fall) Commercial break (Our heroes continued to fall when Tails pulled the wheel back and the X-Tornado 2.0 landed roughly on the street) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Real smooth landing, Tails. (Silver then noticed Loki’s group and their henchmen approaching in the van) Silver: Uh-oh. We’ve got company. (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen climbed out of the van after parking) Loki: Now, Mobians and allies, prepare to become history! Shadow: We can’t have a battle in this place! Elise: Shadow’s right! Mimi: It’s a famous landmark. Vector: Yeah, Loki’s group and those goons will really trash it. Tails: Some villains have no appreciation for fine architecture. (He noticed the blimp and points at it) Tails: But there’s one chance. Blaze: We’ve got to get back aboard the blimp. (Then our heroes climbed on the wall with their suction cup holders while the flying ones flew up there. Then Loki’s group and their henchmen ran after them) Loki’s group: After them! (Then our heroes reached the top of the building and the blimp and hung onto the ropes connecting to the blimp) Myotismon: (To the henchmen) They’re getting away! Stop them! Vanitas: (To the henchmen) You heard Father, shoot them! (Then the henchmen fired away at our heroes, but kept missing) Charmy: Oh, man. Billy: We’re like sitting ducks up here. Tails: Whose bright idea was this, anyway? Knuckles: Uh, yours and Blaze’s. Tails: Well, you don’t have to rub in it. (Sonic suddenly got an idea) Sonic: I’ve got an idea. Hang on, guys! (He kicks the lever to the blimp, making it release some gas and the blimp sped away in the air. Suddenly, the Gazai Plant slipped out of Braeburn’s arms) Braeburn: The Gazai Plant! (Then Jack caught the Gazai Plant. With Loki’s group and their henchmen, Myotismon is giving the henchmen a good scolding) Myotismon: Idiots! How could you let them get away?! (Jack arrived with the Gazai Plant) Jack: Look! The Mobians and their allies dropped this! (Loki’s group got impressed) Cortex: Ah-ha! The only thing that can cure and revive any one of the members of Elise’s group and we have it! (Eggman took the Gazai Plant. In the air, our heroes searched everywhere when Ace heard the blimp making noises) Ace: Hey, guys, why is this thing making those weird sounds? (They heard it too and then noticed the blimp deflating) Rouge: Because we’re running out of gas, naturally. Christopher: Not the gassy type from Billy. Billy: You had to bring it up, didn’t you? Tails: (Changing the subject) Better put on our Mobian Trouper Shoe Packs! Yuffie: Good idea! (Then they put on the Mobian Trouper Shoe Packs, which are parachutes, and they let go of the ropes) Heroes: Cowabunga! (Then they activated the parachutes. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes returned with glum looks as Cloud and Aerith continued to watch Fluttershy) Shadow: We tried, Masters, but we failed. Braeburn: We had the Gazai Plant, but then along came Loki’s group. Pinkie Pie: Face it, guys. We blew it. (They, except a concerned Cosmo, hung their heads sadly) Kari: Yeah, and poor innocent Fluttershy is the one who has to pay. (But Cloud, Aerith, and Cosmo remained confident) Cloud, Aerith, and Cosmo: Not quite, everyone. Cloud: The battle is never over until it is over. Cosmo: Cloud’s right. We’ll find Loki’s group and that plant if we have to comb every inch of this city. (Then Tails’ Mobiancom beeped and he answered, revealed to be Loki’s group) Eggman: (On-screen) Attention, Mobians and allies. We patched into your frequency to extend an invitation. Knuckles: Forget it, creeps! Vector: We’re in no mood to party. Charmy: Yeah! Unless, of course, there’s plenty of pizza and desserts. (Our heroes glared at Charmy. Then Cortex held the Gazai Plant) Loki: (On-screen) We hold in our hands the key to one of Elise’s group’s member’s survival. Hunter J: (On-screen) You’ll need it if you wish to save any of them. Myotismon: (On-screen) And to do that, you’ll have to meet us and our faithful followers in battle. (He points at their henchmen) Sephiroth: (On-screen) No tricks, no fancy weapons, just two sides, ninja style. Cortex: (On-screen) To the finish! Vanitas: (On-screen) So be there, or be square! (Then they hung up as our heroes got determined) Snake: Why, thossssse dirty ratsssss! (Ace punches him, making Snake realize upon seeing Cloud and Aerith as he rubs his punched cheek) Snake: Oopsssss. Sssssorry, Massssterssss Cloud and Aerith. Cloud and Aerith: (Nods) An understandable error. Silver: We can’t wait. Applejack: We can whip those turkeys in a fair fight. Tiny: Fair? Dingodile: Those slimeballs will probably use everything from flamethrowers, different from mine, to nuclear warheads. Yuffie: Tiny and Dingodile have a point. Knuckles: Indeed. Sonic: But I have an idea how to even things up. (In the junkyard, Loki’s group watched Jack making sure the henchmen make the electrodes perfect) Jack: That’s it! Make sure you cover those electrodes. Sephiroth: Are you certain this will work? Jack: Yes! It will shift the molecular structure of anyone who steps between them a micro-second forward in time. Cortex: (Realizing) Thus rendering them permanently out of phase with the rest of the world. Eggman: Perfect! Vanitas: All we must do is lure the Mobians and their allies into it and they’ll vanish forever! (They finished setting the hidden electrodes up. Then our heroes arrived, armed, while Elise and Tai’s groups are armed with Christopher’s group’s spare sports equipment) Rarity: (Sarcastically) Nice place Loki’s group chose. Silver: (Agreeing) A junkyard really fits their personalities. Ace: Exactly! Charmy: Cesspool city! Vector: But hey, where are those creeps, anyway? (Then they see Loki’s group standing there) Shadow: There! Vanitas: Ah, Mobians and allies, you’re here! Sephiroth: Excellent! Eggman: Come and get it.... (He holds out the Gazai Plant) Hunter J: Or are you afraid? Sonic: Us? Christopher: Afraid? (They prepared to fight) Espio: We welcome a fair fight! (Grubber blows a raspberry in determination and agreement) Loki: Then you’ve come to the right place, our friends! (Then Loki’s group turned to their hidden henchmen) Loki’s group: Now! (Then Jack and the henchmen fired their laser guns and tommy gun at our heroes, making them take shelter) Sonic: I hate to say it, guys, but fall back now! (Loki’s group smirked evilly at our heroes as they backed off slowly towards the hidden electrodes) Eggman: (Whispering) That’s it. Cortex: (Whispering) Just a little further. (Then our heroes got suspicious as the lasers and bullets backed them off somewhere) Amy: Hey, we’re being herded toward something bad. Omega: Yeah, but what? Silver: Oh, I hate surprises like this. (Just as they neared the electrodes, Cloud and Aerith drove in quickly with the Mobian Van, getting the villains’ attention) Loki’s group: What?! (Then Cloud fired the Mobian Van’s laser cannons at the henchmen’s laser guns and tommy gun, knocking them out of their hands and breaking the tommy gun) Pinstripe: Hey! (Our heroes got determined) Heroes: All right! Tikal: Fantastic! Charmy: Way to go, Cloud and Aerith! Arturo: Masters Cloud and Aerith, I thought you didn’t know how to drive vehicles! Cloud: It’s remarkable what one can do when one is forced to do it. (Then Aerith fired the laser cannons as Loki’s group's feet, making them dodge and drop the Gazai Plant. Our heroes gasped, and Braeburn charged at it and successfully caught it) Braeburn: Well, what do you know? Loki’s group: Jack, get that plant! Jack: Yes, Masters. (He fired his laser gun at our heroes, but they ran out of the way and Jack ended up flying in between the electrodes, getting caught in it’s electric force) Jack: (Being shocked) HELP ME!!!! (Then he vanished, making Loki’s group and their henchmen shocked) Eggman: Blast! Loki: Time to retreat! (Loki’s group ran off) Henchmen: Hey, wait for us! (Then the henchmen ran off as well. Our heroes then went to the Mobian Van happily) Ace: Awesome shooting, Masters Cloud and Aerith. Charmy: I second that. Tails: Especially for two people who don’t believe in violence. Snake: Or two ratsssss. (They chuckled a bit as Cloud and Aerith blushed a bit with soft smiles. Back in the sewer lair, Cloud, Aerith, and Cosmo made the antidote with a Gazai Leaf from the Gazai Plant) Aerith: Now to add it to the potion. (Then Cosmo poured the antidote into a cup once it is finished) Braeburn: It’s just got to work! (After Cosmo handed the cup to Braeburn, he then went over to Fluttershy and gently poured the antidote into her mouth. After she drank it, she groaned a bit and slowly woke up, her fever vanishing) Fluttershy: Oh, hey, Braeburn, guys. (Our heroes cheered a bit as Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups and even Braeburn hugged Fluttershy, much to her confusion) Fluttershy: What happened? I must have fainted. (She gets up) Fluttershy: I hope I didn’t cause you any trouble. Braeburn: Nothing we couldn’t handle, Fluttershy. Sonic: (Giving a thumb’s up and winking) That’s right. (They suddenly smelled something) Rainbow Dash: What’s that strange odor? (Our heroes got concerned) Espio: Uh-oh. I hope it’s not another Doku Plant. (Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese came in with pizzas and a green, white, and gold-colored tiramisu) Charmy and Cream: Nope! Charmy: It’s a new flavor pizza and tiramisu Cream and I just invented. Cream: Anchovies smothered in Gazai Leaves, and Gazai Leaf-flavored tiramisu! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (Realizing, our heroes got impressed) Comet Tail: Now we have more antidote within Italian food. TK: In case we got poisoned by another Doku Plant. Charmy: (Giggles a bit) Cream, Cheese, and I were hoping you’d say that. Cream: (Jokingly) “Leaves” more for all of us! (They hand a slice to Sonic) Sonic: (Jokingly) Here’s Gazai in your eye! (They look at Shadow, whose arms are crossed. Then after a short pause, Shadow gave a light smirk and made his joke) Shadow: (Calmly jokingly) Well, keep your eye on the Gazais. (They laugh a bit at that joke and after finishing their laughter, they went into the kitchen to enjoy their Gazai-flavored meal) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes